Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing system including a plurality of sewing machines and a management apparatus for managing sewing operations of such sewing machines, and more particularly to a sewing management system for a plurality of sewing machines each of which includes a storage device in which a plurality of sewing data are stored.